five_nights_at_treasure_island_foundfandomcom-20200213-history
Night 5
Abandoned: Discovery Island= is the fifth night in Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found. Nothing much have change from the previous night except the suits are noticibly more active. Active Suits The only suits and Humanoids that are active on this night are Photo-Negative Mickey, Oswald, Disembodied, Suicide Mouse, Acephalous, Pluto, The Face, Photo-Negative Minnie, Classic Oswald, Daisy, Purity, Undying, Willy and Slester. Strategy This night is incredibly difficult in comparison to other nights, possibly even both variations of Night 6. In order to complete this night, the player must have a well planned-out strategy to beat the night easily. The player must put up the monitor whenever they can, then put it back down, shutting off cams if needed. If a suit spends more than 2 seconds in the office, shut off the power. If you ever hear a bang, hide under the desk. You will need to do this for a little while on occasion, even if you do not hear a bang. Ending After beating this night, player will be taken to black screen, with words appearing on it as a form of cutscene. If player didn't obtain the key from Pirate Caverns, the player will get the Bad Ending, as Jake Smith will be killed by Photo-Negative Mickey. If player does obtain the key, and beat the night, Night 6 will be unlocked, as Jake escaped from True Mickey. Trivia *Photo Negative Mickey, Dogi Jones, and ToonsterGames have received early access to this night and Night 6 during develompment.|-|Beta 0.4.0-0.7.2= is the fifth night in Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found. It is inaccessible by normal means and requires the player to either edit their save file or reach Night 5 in the full game to access. God is the only active character this night. Ending It is impossible to get the ending on this night because the player will never get past the 6AM screen.|-|Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found Revision 2= is the fifth night in Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found. A lot has changed from the previous nights, PN Mickey being the only toon from the other nights always active on this night. One other one (Mick Mick) will only be active during certain endings and Classic Mickey will only be active during one (yet to be revealed, found or added) ending. Active Suits The only toons and humanoids that are active on this night are Photo-Negative Mickey, Classic Photo-Negative Minnie, Hourglass, Mick Mick (depending on ending), Classic Mickey (only active during one ending), Cartoon Nightmare and Corruptus. Active Ink-blots In contrast to previous nights where ink-blots do not commonly appear, this night has them appearing frequently and they can even kill the player (whereas only Ink-Blot PN Mickey, Mickey, Oswald and PN Minnie would be able to kill the player). Differences from normal nights Many of the cameras functioning on the previous nights will not work, giving an error. However, the player must switch to one of these cameras to avoid Corruptus if he appears on a functioning one. Watching one of these will eventually cause the camera to reboot, which may seem good but will further expose the character to Cartoon Nightmare. PN Mickey is extremely active this night and shutting off any camera in the building no longer works, with the exception of CAM 3. Trivia *To avoid hitting the RAM limit, this night has a seperate frame. If this was not there, the heavily increased amount of enemy images would eventually cause the game to hit the RAM limit and the game would experience numerous graphical issues. Category:Nights Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found